The Story of an Unwanted Pet
by AnastasiaRae
Summary: CocaCola was unwanted, until Linzie came along.PS: not the BEST of my work, I wrote it when I was younger.


-1The Story Of An Unwanted Pet

There was once a pet named CocaCola who was a beautiful blue kau. She thought her name was really too long, and is called Coca and Cola for short. Coca was a wonderful pet who loved his owner very much, but unfortunately, she knew that he didn't love him as much back. Cola's owner had wanted a baby kau but had decided that he didn't want one. After a long punishment from ruining the couch by jumping on it because she was so mad that she would never be a baby kau, her owner had gotten in such a routine of Cola never being in his life, that he forgot about her! CocaCola got a brother who was a Maraqua draik and a sister who was a Faerie pheophin. She loved them very much but he knew that his owner liked them more. Jakey (the Maraqua draik) and Marie (the Faerie pheophin) were fed every day, they had their own rooms in the neohome, and were even painted! Coca had…let me think…nothing

Well, one day CocaCola decided that she had to do something. So she went up to her owner and said kindly, "Ummm, Mr. Owner sir. I would really like some food and a place to sleep."

"Who are you! I'm not giving you anything! Go find your own owner!!" her owner screamed loudly.

Cola slumped over and walked back to her neohome and lay down on the front lawn. There could be something that he could do! Coca lay munching on the fresh green grass gazing at the puffy cotton candy like clouds in the sky thinking of ways that she could make her life better, when she fell asleep. She dreamed about having an owner who fed her every day, the greatest things in neopia! She was even on the top gourmet food eating list! She was painted baby, had a plushie ona, and her very own room made with the colors of his fur. Then she woke up, and realized nothing could happed of such wonder. Realizing that it was now dark out, finding the front door with only the light of the stars and the moon CocaCola made her way up the an empty room on the second floor filled with Spyders and cobwebs and feel asleep shivering and crying herself to sleep.

The next morning Cola woke up and went into neopia central. While looking through the shops at all the things that she wanted, but could never get because her owner never bought her anything, she was munching on some free jelly she had gotten. Then she saw it. A well hidden behind some trees! As coca walked closer she realized that it was a wishing well! Using the only neopoints she had, 22 of them which she had found laying on the ground, she made a wish! _I wish for a new owner who loves me as much as my owner does Jakey and Marie. _She tossed the neopoints in the well and skipped along the path back to her neohome to admire her wonderful day.

Two days later CocaCola's owner realized that she truly WAS her pet! Her owner was furious and grabbed the kau by the leg and dragged her all the way to the adoption agency! "How couldn't I have noticed him! Oh my, now this is going to be such a pain! All the paper work right around the holiday season!" her owner mumbled to himself. Coca felt horrible. Her owner truly hated her, all she was now was a burden.

Cola sat down in one of the cages. She watched many owners walk by her not even noticed her. They were always running to the pets with higher hit points, rare species, and the ones who were painted. No one even glanced at her! CocaCola lay down in her cage and cried again. She tried to fall asleep but couldn't, the metal cage was even colder than the room she slept in in her neohome.

It took a whole week. Seven days. 158 hours. But it was worth the wait. A new neopian came into the adoption agency. The first pet she saw was CocaCola, and she knew that she was the one. Coca will never forget that day! Her new owner, Linzie, was awesome!

She fed her every day and got her on the gourmet list! She painted her baby in only one year! She made a neohome with the colors of her fur! Everything she had ever dreamed of…

A week after CocaCola was adopted Linzie treated her to a trip to Roo Island. They rode the carousel and played dice-a-roo. Coca and her owner won one hundred neopoints playing dice-a-roo that she even got to pick out a big dice from the gift shop! Cola was so happy with the day that she had had, and she also had a nice, warm, decorated room to go home to! She was having the best time of her entire life.


End file.
